Romance on the Run
by bodyandsoul
Summary: Shameless Chlerek lemon fluffball goodness. For all the one-shots I have kicking around that are too explicit for my T-rated series of one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Greetings dearest readers. I've been mentioning the possibility of a lemon for a little while now, and this isn't it. :P So sorry to disappoint, but I've had this rolling around in my "Done" folder for quite some time, and I feel like it's a little too much for a T rating, so I've started my M rated series of one-shots off with this. Eventually I'd like to have a whole story with an M rating for all of us who enjoy that kind of thing, but for the moment, I'll be using this as a place to put all my one-shots that are a little too racy for the T rated series of one-shots. **

**A quick moment to set the scene...This is set post-Reckoning, at a rental house that I have decided they stay at for a few weeks. **

Disclaimer: I'm clearly not Kelley Armstrong because if I was, I'd be selling this stuff and making a fortune off all the people who'd buy ANYTHING written about Chlerek. :)

* * *

_Another nightmare_, I thought sadly, rushing the last few steps to get to him, thankful that Simon was still out. I wouldn't be able to do this if Simon was here.

He was thrashing in his sleep again, the blankets so twisted I was amazed he could still move.

"Shh," I whispered, leaning over him, laying my hand against his face. He turned into my touch, and my heart did a weird little dip in my chest. His cheek was warm but not feverish. I eased down on the bed and murmured softly, trying not to startle him.

"Derek? Come on, wake up."

After a few seconds, his eyes opened, fixing on me dazedly. "Chloe?" he mumbled, reaching for me like he wasn't sure I was really there.

"Shh," I whispered again, leaning closer to push some hair back off his face. "I'm here."

Instead of the tender moment of gratitude for waking him up from a nightmare that I was expecting, his eyes widened as they focused and he bolted up in bed, his grip on my shoulders tightening to keep me away.

"What are you doing here?"

A little put out, I answered, "Well, I heard you having another nightmare, so I came to wake you up." I wriggled, trying to get out of his grip, but he held firm.

"Nightmare?"

Mentally rolling my eyes, I forced a patient tone. "A nightmare, like a bad dream?"

"Right."

"Derek?"

"What?" He was eyeing the foot of the bed like it was the only escape route from a burning building.

"Are you sure you're ok?" He fidgeted, grabbing my wrists when I reached to double-check his forehead for fever. "Come lie down, I'll stay until you fall back to sleep."

His laugh was a tense. "I'm fine. Go back to bed."

Something was definitely up. I relaxed my arms until his hold loosened, then yanked my wrists out of his grasp, a trick he had taught me. "Derek, for God's sake, what is up with you tonight?" I bracketed his face with my hands holding him still as I stared intently into his eyes.

Another uneasy laugh escaped him as he avoided my eyes. "Nothing."

I gave him a long look, but he didn't react. Fine. Letting go of his face, I caught a corner of the blankets, pulling them back enough for me to slide under. Derek inched away from me until he was stopped by the wall.

That was new. Since getting to Pennsylvania, we'd been about as inseparable as any new couple - nauseatingly so, if you listened to Tori - which included cuddling at every opportunity. My newfound confidence took the brunt of his implied rejection, and instead of drawing the covers over me, I sat up to leave, hurt resonating until it was all I could feel.

His arm snaked around my waist, effectively keeping me from leaving. Twisting in his grasp, I tried to get free.

"Chloe," he whispered in my ear, tightening his arm and pulling me back towards him. I struggled harder, hooking my feet over the edge of the mattress and using them as leverage. "Chloe, stop."

His commanding tone irritated me that much more, and since I tend to cry when hurt or angry, hot tears welled up. I was desperate to get back to my room, so I elbowed him hard.

"Let me go!" A frustrated sob escaped me.

In a flash I was flipped onto my back and he was on me, using his superior weight to hold me still. His fingers circled my wrists, pinning them gently over my head.

"Stop."

After a moment of panic at the feeling of helplessness, I relaxed. Trust Derek to throw his weight around when it suited him.

He dropped his lips to my ear, his warm breath tickling as he spoke. "If you really want to go, I'll let you go, but don't leave angry."

Blinking the salty tears out of my eyes, I inhaled deeply, glad that he wasn't resting all his weight on me. "Why are you acting so weird?"

A sigh. "It's personal."

I think my soggy laugh surprised him. "Like we haven't dealt with personal stuff before?"

"Do you really want to know?"

My answer came out on a long, sighing breath as he nuzzled the side of my neck.

"Yes."

His answer didn't come in the form of words. Releasing my wrists, he framed my face with his big hands, his mouth coming down hard on mine.

I lay there for a second, buffeted by the intensity of his kiss, before my brain wheezed into life again. My arms lifted to go around his neck, pulling him down on me as I kissed him back. Up until now, the best we had managed were a few precious stolen minutes in the backyard in the evenings, almost always interrupted by Simon or Tori, who I think both took a devious pleasure in making sure we never got more than a few minutes to ourselves.

"I wasn't having a nightmare."

I was gasping for breath, my head filled with the rushing sound of the blood that my heart was pounding through my body. "What?"

His eyes glowed in the dark, his hands still on either side of my face.

"I wasn't having a nightmare. I was dreaming about you," he said.

"You were dreaming about me?" I felt a little slow.

"Yes." A low sound escaped him as I twisted my fingers in his hair and tugged gently. "Dreaming about doing this," he continued, punctuating his explanation with lingering kisses. "And this." One of his hands smoothed down my side and slid under my t-shirt, his fingers creeping teasingly up my ribs, using them like the rungs of a ladder.

His voice lowered as his hand settled over its prize. "And about having the privacy to do this for as long as we'd like."

I shivered at both his touch and his tone. "Well, aren't you lucky that dreams sometimes come true?" I asked, shifting to get more comfortable. We both gasped when he settled into the natural cradle of my hips.

"Oh, God," he ground out, dropping his forehead to mine. My brain was in complete agreement, but I couldn't get words out if my life depended on it. So I used my hands to angle his face until I could kiss him again.

We might have stayed like that for hours, or maybe it was just a few minutes, but by the time my mind got back online, I was in no shape to speak, stand or even breathe.

"Enough," he breathed, shifting to lie down next to me. I could feel his big body trembling faintly where it rested against mine. "You're killing me."

I turned towards him and made an agreeable noise as he tucked me against him. His panting breaths stirred my hair, and his heart pounded next to my ear. I was drifting in a sea of boundaries I'd love to cross, but his soothing caresses on my back slowly brought me back into myself.

"But what a way to go." My heartfelt comment made him chuckle.

"Yeah." His voice rumbled in his chest. "So do you understand now?"

"Oh, yeah." Did that dreamy voice belong to me? "Sorry."

The rhythm of his petting slowed and he nudged his head closer to mine on the pillow. He always tried to get closer to me when he was anxious. It was sweet. "Why are you sorry?"

I yawned, pressing against him until you couldn't have fit a slip of paper between us. "Sorry I woke you up."

The amusement in his tone outweighed the exhaustion. "Don't be. This was better."

"Mmhmm," I murmured, tucking one of my cold feet between his. "I so agree."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wooooooow, it's been a while since I posted a one-shot, never mind how long it's been since I've posted a M-rated one...Well, I had some free time to polish up one I've had floating around for a while, so here you go. Enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers, I make no money from this, and I think it goes without saying that I am most certainly NOT Kelley Armstrong._

* * *

"Derek, I'm pregnant. I'm going to have a baby. I'm with child. You're going to be a daddy." Smoothing my hand over my still-flat stomach, I pulled my button down shirt tight against me and turned sideways to inspect my reflection. Tori had said that my boobs were bigger, but I didn't really see it, not yet anyways. But regardless of whether or not the evidence of my pregancy showed, I was buoyant with mingled joy and terror and filled with amazement. The little life inside me couldn't be bigger than a pea yet, but I already loved it; he or she was a living expression of love, a part of both Derek and I.

Suddenly feeling a little silly standing there in the bathroom, talking to the mirror, I turned away. Eight pregnancy tests and their corresponding boxes and instructions littered the counter around the sink. Four empty water bottles were scattered on the floor; taking all those tests had required more pee than I had thought.

"Ok," I whispered. "This is good news."

Yeah, for a normal couple, maybe. Even though our life looked as outwardly normal as we could make it, Derek and I are far from your usual young married couple. We had to live in the country, which made commuting for work and school a huge pain in the ass. As much as I love our house and the land around it, it would be nice to live in the country by choice and not because my husband turns into a wolf once a week and he needs the privacy and isolation. Well, if I'm honest, the country is a better choice for me, too. The worst thing I've raised lately was a dead barn owl.

Shoving my hands as far through my hair as they would go, I gripped my roots and let my weight drop down onto the edge of the bathtub. This should be a moment for joy, elation, hallelujahs. Instead, I was sitting on the hard, cold edge of the tub, my head in my hands, wondering how in the hell I was going to tell Derek.

"Chloe?" The front door closed and I heard him start meticulously fastening all the locks. Ten years later, north of the Canadian border and without a Cabal or the Edison Group in sight, we were all still careful to the point of obsession. Paranoia is a healthy thing, I reminded myself, looking up.

Stifling a gasp, I threw myself forward, frantically gathering up the detritus of my afternoon of panic.

"Just a sec!" I called in my I'm-not-doing-anything-wrong voice.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his voice the only thing that let me know he was now at the bottom of the stairs.

"Just finishing up in the bathroom." Stuffing the crumpled boxes into the garbage, I yanked the bag out and tied it shut. "I'll be right down."

True to form, he didn't listen, and I wasn't all that surprised when he appeared in the doorway. My breath caught a little when I looked up at him, and I knew he heard because his gaze sharpened on my face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Innocent as a newborn babe. I refrained from batting my eyelashes, a move that he now knew meant I was trying to distract him.

He inhaled slowly. "You're afraid," he said softly, his big body tensing for a fight. A tremor ran through him; he was ready to start the Change if needed. One of the tweaks from the Edison Group was that Derek could now Change in less than a minute, a definite perk when necessary.

"It's nothing," I lied, straightening up and moving to him. He reached for me, drawing me in even as he ignored me and scanned the bathroom. "Derek?"

His gaze shifted down to mine for a second. "There's no killer soap dish. I'm ok."

A little smile flitted across his face and he looked around again, relaxing enough to stoop to kiss me. I've only kissed two men in my life, but I'm willing to bet that no one else can kiss like Derek. Dropping the bag to the floor, I stretched up to get my arms around his neck, angling my head and rubbing my lips against his while I shifted my body until I was pressed against him from head to toe.

"Mmm." Warm hands rested above the curve of my backside, his thumbs brushing my skin over the waistline of my jeans as he enjoyed the kiss. "Did you miss me?"

"Always," I breathed into his mouth, letting my heels settle to the floor, which pulled me away from his lips. With a low growl of warning, his hands tightened and he hauled me up and against him again.

I'm pretty sure that most women don't celebrate their confirmation of a pregnancy by having sex before telling their husbands, but in my case, once Derek knew, I'd be lucky if I was allowed to get out of bed for the next few months. It's a case of getting while the getting's good, if you know what I mean.

"Bed." My order was muffled by lips and tongues, but it didn't matter, because he shook his head, not breaking the kiss as he turned and backed me up against the countertop I had just cleared of pregnancy tests.

"Here." A shiver ran down my spine at his tone. He was all pumped up on adrenaline from the perceived threat to me, and Derek on the stress juice is something that every woman should be lucky enough to experience in their lifetime. His focus is always a little unsettling, but his green eyes were like twin lasers in the horrible lighting.

Keeping my eyes open as we kissed, I let him boost me up on the counter. Just to bug him, I kept my legs closed, forcing him to arch forward to keep contact. A soft growl made my heart stutter and then resume its beat, revving like a race car engine.

Two swift moves later, he'd parted my legs and had crowded up between them, his sheer size overwhelming me in a way it hadn't for a long time. I forget just how tall he is, how wide his shoulders are…

As he cupped my behind and pulled me to the edge of the counter, I let my hands cruise the hills and valleys of his neck and shoulders, working my way to the buttons that ran down his chest.

"You don't-" a gasp escaped me as my aching core came up against the hard length of his erection. "You d-d-don't need this," I forced out, my fingers starting to tremble as I fumbled the buttons free. I don't stutter anymore. Well, I don't stutter outside of the bedroom, anyways.

"Nope," he said in agreement, pulling back to let me work, letting his hands do their own cruising up my sides, aiming for the buttons of my shirt. I smiled distractedly as his shirt opened and I could get my hands on the smooth skin of his chest, trace the insanely ripped abs that he's been rocking ever since I met him.

One tearing wrench later, buttons ticking as they hit the floor, my shirt was open, too.

"I liked that shirt," I protested, being a little rough as I yanked his shirt down his arms. It got caught and after another tear, it joined mine on the tiles.

"I'll buy you a hundred more shirts just like it," he murmured, hanging back to look at me.

I grumbled a little. "You'd better."

"Let me make it up to you?" That grin was on his face, the grin that always made my stomach knot and my knees tremble.

It took me a few tries, and I had to lick my dry lips before I could speak, which made his eyes flare even brighter. "Yes."

I guess the best comparison would be getting hit with a huge wave and a wicked undertow at the same time. His hands sank into my hair and he pulled until I was arched back, my grip around his forearms the only thing keeping me from tumbling backwards.

Derek kissed me deep and hard, his tongue sliding purposefully against mine as he ground his hips against me, making me moan. One hand slid free of my hair and cupped my breast high and hard against me, his fingers curling over the edge of my bra and pulling it down.

His hot mouth was against mine and then suddenly it was working down my neck and his other hand slipped down my back to the clasp, flicking it free with practiced ease as he closed his teeth gently around my aching nipple.

The sweet, stinging pain brought my brain back online. I had to tell him, the news was burning a hole in my mind.

"D-derek," I started, breaking off with a sigh as he suckled softly then harder, knowing exactly how to drive me crazy. "Stop," I gasped, pushing at his shoulders until he backed off, staring at me like I'd lost my mind. Frankly, I wondered if I had, too. Never in all our time together had either of us ever stopped once clothes started coming off.

"What's wrong?" Oh, my beloved husband, ever the pessimist.

"I have some news." After adjusting my bra, I wrapped my fingers over the edge of the counter and gripped until it hurt, trying to focus.

He watched me warily, that preternatural awareness a little unsettling. "Okaaaay…"

One deep breath. "I- uh, I'm pregnant."

Absolute and utter silence. I don't even think he breathed. I know I didn't; my whole body seized up while I waited for his reaction. He just stood there, looking at me, and I felt my gut twist. His lack of reaction lit off a panicked flare and I felt my breath hitch a little as the litany of fear started in my head.

_Oh God he doesn't want our baby he's going to leave he's going to ask me to have an abortion what am I going to do I can't do it I won't do it I love him or her already and- and-_

Derek's arms closed around me, my arms instinctively coming up to circle his neck as he spun me around, whooping, a huge grin on his face.

"A baby!" he crowed, then suddenly looked stricken. He jolted to a halt, staring at me with wide eyes. "A _baby_. Jesus. Did I hurt you?"

He pulled away, scanning me up and down to check for obvious injuries, then scooped me up and carried me into the bedroom, depositing me on the bed with the same care the bomb squad uses to move explosives. My head was spinning with relief and confusion, and I pulled him down next to me, curling against him, face in his neck.

"Chloe?" he asked, one hand running down my hair, then further, his palm hot on my bare back. I gulped and tried to swallow back the tears before looking up. "Kitten, don't cry."

The soft, sweet tone coupled with the pet name he rarely uses just melted me, literally. Tears overflowed and streaked down his chest. "I thought you'd be mad."

He sighed, cuddling me closer. "Well, it's definitely a surprise, but we haven't exactly been careful lately." He pulled back a bit, and I tilted my chin up to look at him. "Chloe, how could you think I'd be mad?"

I snuffled a laugh, wiping my palms across my face. "I don't know. I just thought that it's more stress on us, and we don't know what'll happen with mixing two races like this and if anyone finds out there'll be a bigger bounty on them than on Kate and Logan."

My words tumbled out one on top of the other, my throat tightening again with worry. I haven't wished for normalcy in a very long time, but right now, all I wanted was to be Chloe, boring normal Chloe, married to boring normal Derek and celebrating the news of my pregnancy without awful images of mutant babies dancing in my mind.

"Enough." Derek's voice was firm and he gave me the gentlest of shakes. "This is great news, it's something to celebrate. Everything else, well, we'll deal with it as it comes. Stress can't be good for you right now."

Knowing he was right, I took a breath and focused on nuzzling his neck, lingering on the hollow at the base of his throat until I felt his pulse speed up. He shifted a little, trying to put some distance, but I followed, my hands reaching around behind me to free the clasp of my bra.

"We should call Dad," he blurted, still trying to evade me. "And Simon."

Yanking at the tie on my yoga pants, I nodded, following him as he eased across the bed. "Of course. And Aunt Lauren and Tori, too."

"Yes," he said, a little desperately, hands outstretched to fend me off. "Right now."

"Later," I murmured, stripping off pants and underwear in one fell swoop, smiling devilishly when his eyes skimmed me but then couldn't look away.

"I think we should call them now."

I sidled up to him, took his face between my hands and kissed him in a way I knew he adored, hot and wet and a little desperate. I threw in a soft little whimper just to assure my victory. With a low growl, he responded, mouth opening under mine, his fingers sliding between my thighs and moving in those feather-light touches that take my breath.

"Later," I rasped, already undoing the button at the waistband of his pants.

"Later," he agreed finally, rolling me under him and pressing a kiss to my abdomen. "Or maybe tomorrow."

Dizzy with happiness, our baby between us and my husband prowling up my body with a predatory air, I arched back into the pillows with a contented sigh.

"Yes. Tomorrow."


End file.
